Polyfunctional maleimide-based thermosettable resins, such as bismaleimide-based or polymaleimide-based resins, are known to have excellent heat resistance properties and thus are particularly suited for use in applications such as the manufacture of impregnating resins for use in high temperature resistant advanced fiber reinforced composite fabrication. In recent years, such advanced fiber composites have played a significant role in the manufacture of primary, secondary and empennage structures for the aerospace industry in addition to applications in the automobile and electronics industry. The use of such resins, however, has been limited due to processing difficulties, since most commercially available bismaleimides and polymaleimides are high melting solids.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a novel improved polyfunctional maleimide-based thermosettable resin composition having improved processing characteristics. It is a further object of this invention to provide prepregs and composite materials manufactured from such resin compositions.